


Nick Wins

by HiddenViolet



Category: R.S.V.P
Genre: Dark, First work - Freeform, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Serial Killers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-22
Updated: 2018-06-22
Packaged: 2019-05-26 17:38:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15005951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HiddenViolet/pseuds/HiddenViolet
Summary: This is a slightly au ending to the movie where Nick wins and takes his prize.





	Nick Wins

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly, this is one of the most fucked up things I have ever written. But I loved this movie and Glenn Quinn so, here it is. Also, I am weirdly excited to be the first one to ever post a piece in this fandom.

He was almost finished. The only ones left in the apartment were him, Hal, Jordan, Callie and Terry. Poison for Callie and Terry, a gun for Jordan and everything was finished. His eyes settled on the little Irish professor. Such a cute little guy, so clever, so wise and as soon as he was finished, all his. His plan was nearly finished. He was still floating on the high from killing Skyles, stepping into the study. With both Hal and Terry drinking their drinks even the upset of Callie not getting her dose of drug was enough to dim his mood. Although what he had given Hal was a little different.

“Hey Hal, can I talk to you for a moment in private?” The young professor looked nervous for a moment but followed him out. He lead him through the house into the bedroom. He knew almost to the second when the drug would hit the professor and he was right. As soon as they stepped into the bedroom, Hal’s movements become sluggish and it was just in time for Nick to catch the guy as he fell.

There was now very real fear in his eyes and Nick knew that he had been right. This little punk professor had been playing with him. Tempting him into murder and mayhem. Well he was about to get a very real surprise when he realized that Nick hadn’t just killed Jim, but also everyone else.

“What the hell you give me?” The words were soft and slurred. Nick shushed him softly and scooped him up. He laid Hal out on the bed and frowned when the man kept trying to make his limbs move. He pulled rope out of the closet and a heavy piece of cloth from the dresser. His captive had managed to sit up and was attempting to move away. Nick, in movements that would have been too fast even if Hal wasn’t drugged, gagged the professor. Then he began to speak all the while tying his captive up.

“You with your little experiment. Filling my head with all of your words of murder and fame. You thought that you could control me.” He punctuated the statement with a slap to the face. The drug was beginning to work its way out of his system now and Hal’s movements were stronger. Not strong enough though.

“You believed that you could bend my psyche to your will, well little professor, you succeeded. Sort of. You see, this little experiment of yours, has gotten well out of hand. I not only killed Jim, but everyone in this apartment. All the people that have seemingly left or disappeared, dead. All of them. And all of them are all your fault. It’s okay though, I forgive you. I forgive you for manipulating me and when I take off you will be coming with me. Whether you want to or not.” He punctuated the words with another slap.

The terrified green eyes looked up at the young man and Hal winced at the second slap. The reality of his situation began to sink it. It was too late though. He was thoroughly and cleverly bound and gagged, with a psychopath straddling him. It didn’t stop his desperate thrashing though. He tried to call out but the gag stopped him and soon Nick grew impatient with his struggles. He slapped him three times in a row to really get his point across.

“I am going to kill those last three in there. In fact, Terry is already on his way and if you are quiet while it happens, when I take your sweet little ass as mine later, I will be gentle. Otherwise, I won’t care about stretching or helping you along, I will just take what I want. Now, its your choice, what’s it going to be?” Tears slipped down the professor’s cheeks and he stilled his movements.

“Good boy. I knew that you could be good. Lay here and be beautiful and _quiet_ while I finish up.” Hal closed his eyes in fear and shame and couldn’t stop the tears from running down his cheeks. Nick smiled and stood from the bed. He made sure that the door to the bedroom was locked from the outside before returning to where Terry was finishing his drink.

It was only a few minutes later that Terry began die. The poison seeping into his body and slowly stealing his life. Nick couldn’t help the grin that spread across his face. A quick drowning of Callie later and he was nearly finished. The last one was special though. He wanted to make sure that Jordan knew exactly what he had done to her boyfriend. His grin nearly sadistic as he forced her to accept the truth of what was going on. It nearly made him laugh out loud when she accused him of doing it for her.

“How arrogant are you? This wasn’t for you. This wasn’t even for me. This was because I could. I did this because I was able to. And you know what is really funny, you all had warnings all night long. I was a little worried that inviting him would make one of you realize what was going on but you all just ignored him. Called him a freak. Wrote him off.”

“Evans,” her voice cracked at the realization that he was right. All along Evans had been giving them clues to what was happening and none of them realized it.

“Don’t worry. He wasn’t one of you. He was an outsider. Thankfully he was an outsider in every part of his life it will make it so much easier.” Her confusion showed so he gleefully went on to the next bit. It was his favorite part. “Oh I didn’t kill my lovely little psych professor. No he is tied up in the bedroom, terrified and woozy from the drugs I gave him. I have much better plans for him.

“You see Jordan, I could never commit to anything with you because you have the wrong parts. And when I am finished with you, I am going to go back into that bedroom and take that sweet little piece of ass, as my own.” It seems his words only made her more terrified as she realized that what was in store for Hal Evans may even have been worse that what was in store for her.

“Then after I have had my fill of that tight little thing, I am going to put him into the back of a van and flee the law. That way, while I am on the run I have something sweet and clever to entertain me if the FBI become to boring. First though, I have to get rid of you.” A single shot rang out through the apartment.

In the back room Hal was sobbing silently to himself but didn’t want to risk angering the psychopath that was about to come back to the room, so he wasn’t moving. Nick smiled as he walked into the bedroom and couldn’t help but grin at the sight of the little professor on the bed. He was a little on the small side to begin with but now he was positively tiny.

He had obeyed Nick though; he wasn’t moving and his crying was silent. Nick wanted nothing more than to do exactly what he had told Jordan he was going to do but with the police on their way it was better if the two of them were long gone before they arrived.

“Shh it’s okay sweetheart. Its over. Well this part at least. I’m not even going to have you right now. It will have to wait until we are far away from the scene of the crime. Now come on my sweet.” It didn’t take much effort to lift the professor into his arms. It seemed as though even in the arms of a murderer Hal couldn’t resist the comfort that the physical closeness brought him as he buried his face in Nick’s chest. Nick smiled and made his way out of the apartment.


End file.
